Malédiction
by MuZuN
Summary: Pas vraiment une poésie, plutôt une histoire qui rime...Dernier chapitre publié...
1. L'enlèvement

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

Shaolan, Sakura, Fye et Mokona  
Un beau jour sont allés dans les bois.  
Kurogané ne voulait pas y aller  
Et il trouva pour s'excuser  
Cette phrase toute préparée :  
« Veux pas y aller ! »

Il resta ainsi à ronchonner  
Toute la matinée  
Tandis que les autres cherchaient en vain  
La plume de Sakura numéro 241  
Quand soudain un drame se produisit  
(Car il faut bien pimenter ce récit).

Un gros nuage noir s'approcha  
Enveloppa Shaolan et Mokona  
Puis d'un seul coup disparut  
Laissant Sakura et Fye sur le cul  
Lui, comme d'habitude, sourit  
Et elle (comme d'habitude) s'évanouit.

Kurogané à l'orée du bois  
Ronflait comme un trois tonnes en mauvais état  
Souriant au milieu de son rêve  
Celui où Mokona s'effondre, crève.  
Mais il fut réveillé  
Par une Sakura survoltée.

« Monsieur Kurogané ! Monsieur Kurogané !  
Shaolan et Mokona se sont envolés  
Et monsieur Fye n'arrête pas de rigoler !  
Vite ! Vite ! Il faut les retrouver ! »  
Et elle s'évanouit à nouveau  
Laissant Fye seul face à notre bon Kuro.


	2. Le nuage s'en va

**Chapitre 2 : Le nuage s'en va**

Pendant ce temps  
Dans leur nuage volant  
Shaolan et Mokona  
N'en revenaient toujours pas  
D'avoir été kidnappés  
Par un amas de buée.

"Puu puu puu puu puu!  
Mokona s'est fait mal au cou"  
"Chut, écoute Mokona"  
Dit soudain Shaolan tout bas.  
"On dirait que ça ne bouge plus,  
L'impression de mouvement a disparu."

En effet ils s'étaient arrêtés  
Au sommet d'un montagne escarpée  
Sur laquelle se dressait, fier et droit  
Un temple dédié à quelque défunt roi.  
Le nuage, peu à peu, s'évapora  
Et Shaolan, peu rassuré, serra fort Mokona.

Ils restèrent là un moment  
Tout en s'interrogeant  
Sur la suite des évènements  
Quand soudain, tout en grinçant,  
Une voix s'éleva dans le vent :  
"Entrez, maintenant".

Auteur : désolée, ce chapitre est plus court que le premier mais je vous promets un long chapitre 3! Bonne lecture!


	3. Discussion

**Discussion.**

"Hé hé ! Kuro-sama!  
Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?"  
Kurogané, Sakura dans les bras  
Continua de le fixer et soupira :  
"Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu arrêtes  
De sourire alors que tu t'inquiètes."

Mais le sourire persista  
Au grand dam du ninja  
Et tout en avançant d'un pas  
Le magicien déclara :  
"Si je me laisse aller maintenant  
Cela n'apportera qu'une perte de temps."

Il recouvrit Sakura de son manteau  
La souleva, et ajouta tout de go  
"Allons-y, Kurogané  
Je vais te montrer  
L'endroit où ils ont été enlevés."  
Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

"Il y a quelqu'un?"  
Hasarda Shaolan, pas très serein.  
"Mokona sent un très grand pouvoir  
Tout au fond de ce couloir  
Mais ce n'est pas une plume de Sakura  
Ce n'est pas du tout la même aura."

"Crois-tu que nous devons entrer  
Ou alors tenter de retrouver le sentier?"  
Alors un vent puissant se leva  
Et dans le temple s'engouffra  
Emportant avec lui  
L'archéologue et Mokona Modoki.

"Que s'est-il passé?"  
Demanda Sakura une fois réveillée.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua  
Que Fye la portait dans ses bras  
Et la regardait d'un air surpris :  
Qu'est-ce que la princesse avait dit?

"Ona ni ma gariko né?"  
Demanda Kurogané, courroucé  
"Enoa mishalidonir!"  
Répondit Fye dans un sourire.  
Et soudain la jeune fille réalisa  
Qu'ils étaient trop loin de Mokona.

"Ah là là ! Mais comment va-t-on faire  
Si on ne se comprend plus ? Quelle galère!"  
Mais elle ne dit plus rien  
Un bruit retentit soudain  
Et le temps de se retourner  
Un nuage les avait enveloppés.

Auteur : Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4!


	4. La malédiction

**La malédiction**

Shaolan se releva lentement  
A la suite de ce gros coup de vent  
Cherchant Mokona des yeux  
Dans ce temple sombre et silencieux.  
Mais il ne vit absolument rien  
Mokona avait disparut… _Ca craint !_

Il avança vers une lumière  
Au fond de ce tunnel dans un état précaire  
Et atterrit au milieu d'une pièce  
Dans laquelle se trouvait un homme rongé par la vieillesse.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas vers lui  
Le vieil homme leva son bras et Shaolan s'évanouit.

Il fut transporté  
Dans une cellule pleine d'humidité  
Où un geôlier pas très sympa  
Sur sa cheville lui tatoua  
Un signe étrange, fin et inquiétant.  
« La malédiction » dit-il en sortant.

Lorsque le nuage s'éclipsa  
Fye posa à terre Sakura  
Qui avait l'air plus que stressée  
De ne pas pouvoir communiquer  
Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas dans son dos  
Ce qui depuis le début attirait l'attention de Kuro-wanko.

L'énorme lion derrière Sakura  
Tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule…Mokona !  
Kurogané, le sabre à la main  
Bondit alors vers le félin  
Pour secourir Mokona  
_J'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça !_

Une fois la boule de poil sauvée  
Fye et Sakura tentèrent de la ranimer  
Pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé  
Après que le nuage les ait emmenés.  
Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux  
Il vit Sakura le regarder d'un air soucieux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Mokona ? »  
Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras  
« Mokona se sent plus bête qu'un âne  
J'ai perdu Shaolan  
Il est encore dans ce palais  
Avec ce vieil homme à l'air mauvais. »

« Il faut aller le sortir de là! »  
S'exclama Sakura  
« Bien sûr princesse » répondit le magicien  
« Mais je ne vois aucun palais ici, il n'y a rien »  
« Mokona peut retrouver le chemin  
En revenant à la fosse aux lions où l'on m'a jeté ce matin !»

Ils suivirent Mokona  
A travers des sentiers étroits  
Pour finalement remarquer  
Que la fosse aux lions citée  
Ils s'y trouvaient depuis leur arrivée ;  
Et Sakura agrippa la cape de Kurogané.

L'archéologue dans sa cellule  
Emergeait doucement de sa bulle.  
Sentant une douleur au pied droit  
Il se releva et constata  
Que sa cheville était maculée  
D'un étrange dessin qu'on lui avait tatoué.

« Ce signe » dit une voix  
« Représente la malédiction qui pèse à présent sur toi.  
A chaque instant ce dessin grandit  
Mettant ta vie en sursis.  
Lorsque le symbole ne pourra plus s'épanouir  
Il te faudra alors mourir. »

Sakura et ses compagnons  
A présent encerclés par les lions  
Se préparaient à défendre chèrement leurs vies  
Face à ces félins pleins d'appétit.  
Mais leur détermination fut ébranlée  
Lorsque, sans raison, ils virent s'évanouir Kurogané.

Auteur : voilà pour vous! Et désolée pour la journée de retard!


	5. L'évasion

**L'évasion**

Le vieil homme dans son palais  
Baissait son bras avec un rictus mauvais.  
« Et un de moins, » dit-il triomphant,  
« Voyons comment ils s'en sortent maintenant. »  
Il se pencha un peu plus sur son balcon  
Qui donnait directement sur la fosse aux lions.

« Kurogané ! Kurogané !»  
« Ca ne sert à rien, Mokona, de s'époumoner  
Kuro-sama a été ensorcelé.  
Il nous faudra donc nous débrouiller ».  
Et Fye prit le sabre de son ami  
Car il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie.

« Euh, monsieur Fye » hésita Sakura  
« Vous êtes sûr de savoir vous servir de ce truc-là ? »  
« Non, mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Et surtout, reste bien derrière moi »  
« Je crois que je vais plutôt rester  
Avec monsieur Kurogané ».

Pendant que Fye se débattait  
A essayer de soulever le sabre (sans grand succès)  
Shaolan au fond de son trou  
Pensait être en train de devenir fou.  
_Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant  
_« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Peu importe qui je suis,  
Mais écoute bien ce que je dis.  
Si tu veux briser la malédiction  
Fait bien attention  
Car ce sera à l'un de tes amis  
D'en payer le prix. »

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici  
Il le faut à tout prix !  
Dites-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider ? »  
Mais la voix ne semblait plus écouter  
Car rien ne répondit  
A Shaolan dans ce cachot moisi.

Il commençait à désespérer  
Et pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'évader  
Quand dans un grand fracas  
La grille de la cellule vola en éclats.  
L'archéologue courut vers l'extérieur  
Bien décidé à chercher une solution à son malheur.

S'engouffrant dans un couloir, il suivait de loin  
Une lumière qui se trouvait tout au bout du souterrain.  
Débouchant dans une sorte de bois,  
Il s'arrêta et écouta :  
Il lui semblait avoir entendu  
Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Mais non, Fye ce n'est pas comme ça ! »  
S'écriait avec force Mokona.  
« Kurogané met la main droite au-dessus,  
C'est ça le secret pour que l'ennemi soit vaincu »  
Shaolan n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait : Fye armé,  
Sakura près de Kurogané évanoui et Mokona qui donne des conseils guerriers.

« Hyuu ! Shaolan, heureusement que tu es là !  
Je crois qu'effectivement je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme comme ça !  
Tu crois que tu peux nous tirer de là sans trop de dégâts ? »  
« Hum » répondit l'intéressé  
« Passez-moi le sabre de Kurogané  
Et surtout restez bien tous sur le côté. »

A peine avait-il l'arme en main  
Qu'il commença son travail d'ange gardien.  
Tous les félins furent terrorisés  
(Sakura ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés ou tués.)  
Mais soudain une douleur le terrassa  
Elle provenait de sa cheville, du côté droit.

Auteur :  
Voilà pour vous, chers lectrices, lecteurs  
Ce chapitre cinq en temps et en heure.  
En espérant qu'il vous aura plu  
Je vous dit : "merci de l'avoir lu  
Et à jeudi prochain pour de nouvelles péripéties  
Dans cet étrange monde, de nos héros favoris!"


	6. Tout s'arrange?

**Tout s'arrange… ?**

L'archéologue tomba à terre  
A cause de cette douleur éclair  
Et soulevant ses vêtements  
Il vit que le tatouage n'avait pas attendu longtemps  
Avant de commencer à se développer.  
« Ca me laisse moins de temps que ce que je pensais ».

« Qu'y a-t-il, Shaolan ? » demanda Sakura.  
Il voulut répondre mais il remarqua  
Que Fye regardait son pied avec un air froid  
« Il faut retrouver cet homme » dit-il soudain  
« Celui que vous avez rencontré ce matin.  
Lui seul saura comment enlever ce dessin. »

« De quoi tu parles, baka ? » demanda Kurogané  
Alors qu'il était en train de se réveiller.  
« Shaolan a été maudit » répondit le magicien  
« C'est pour ça que nous devons entrer dans ce souterrain  
Trouver le vieil homme qui a fait ça.  
C'est sûrement lui aussi qui t'a mis K.O., Kuro-sama. »

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »  
Déclara le ninja en se redressant  
« Mais vous êtes encore tout sonné ! » dit Sakura affolée  
« Il faudrait au moins un peu vous reposer »  
« Non » intervint Shaolan, « nous n'avons pas le temps  
Car ce dessin grandit à chaque instant.

Et lorsqu'il ne pourra plus grandir  
Alors je…vais…mourir. »  
« Exactement, petit humain »  
S'exclama une voix au loin.  
« C'est la voix de l'homme mauvais !  
Mokona la reconnaît ! »

« Mais » reprit le vieil hommede son balcon « il existe une solution  
Pour le libérer de la malédiction »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » cria Sakura  
Oubliant momentanément son effroi.  
« Il faut que l'un d'entre vous  
Meure…c'est tout. »

Auteur : désolée pour le long moment sans nouveau chapitre, mais en plus de quelques problèmes informatiques, j'ai eu...hum disons...quelques problèmes imaginatifs et surtout motivationnels...Gomen tout le monde! J'espère m'y remettre sérieusement! Reviews onegai! A bientôt!


	7. Un choix difficile

**Un choix difficile**

« Comment ça « c'est tout » ? »  
S'écria Kuro-toutou  
« Je crois que ce vieux fou  
Se fout de nous ! »  
« Ne vous énervez pas » intervint Sakura  
« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de régler ça. »

« Non » reprit le vieillard  
« L'un de vous mourra avant ce soir  
Il en est ainsi :  
C'est le prix à payer pour vous être aventuré ici. »  
Puis il disparut  
Laissant le groupe dans un état de désarroi absolu.

« Bien » commença le magicien,  
« Je propose d'aller dans ce château donner une raclée à ce vieux crétin. »  
« Mais, Fye » dit Mokona Modoki  
« Tu oublies ce que le crétin a dit :  
L'un de nous doit mourir aujourd'hui.  
Reste à savoir…qui. »

Les voyageurs se regardèrent  
Avec des regards à la fois tristes et amers.  
« En tout cas, Shaolan ne mourra pas »  
Dit Fye avec un sourire « Pas plus que Sakura.  
Vous avez une tâche à accomplir.  
Non, vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

Quant à notre Kuro  
Son Japon lui manque trop :  
On ne peut pas lui imposer cette fin-là  
Ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa. »  
Mokona regarda Fye, choqué  
Par le sous-entendu qu'il venait d'énoncer.

« Et toi, espèce d'abruti,  
Tu crois que tu vas mourir ici ? »  
Demanda la ninja en colère.  
« Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire  
Laisse-moi te dire que tu as tort.  
Tu ne serviras à rien si tu es mort. »

Un silence pesant s'installa  
Pendant lequel chacun se demanda  
Ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là.  
Quand soudain, avec effroi,  
Ils remarquèrent un vide sur l'épaule de Sakura :  
« Où est Mokona ? »

Auteur : Voilà le chapitre 7 avec un peu de retard pardon! Et j'en profite aussi pour prévenir que la semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre (z'avez pas été sages mdr). Je suis en vacances. A dans deux semaines pour la suite. Quant à "Fatigue", je suis en train de bien galérer sur l'épreuve de Fye, mais promis vous l'aurez dans deux semaines. Reveiws please (je répondrai à toutes à mon retour.)!


	8. Le sacrifice

**Le sacrifice**

Mokona, face au balcon du roi  
Cria de sa petite voix  
« C'est moi qui vais mourir  
Pour que le tatouage arrête de grandir!  
Shaolan ne mourra pas  
...Tuez Mokona! »

Le vieil homme, ayant tout entendu  
Leva alors son bras tendu  
En direction de Mokona  
Lequel, instantanément, tomba.  
Et ainsi, gisant,  
Il avait l'air encore plus blanc.

Les voyageurs, affolés  
S'étaient précipités  
En entendant Mokona crier.  
Et juste à temps, ils étaient arrivés  
Et l'avaient vu tomber ;  
Sakura se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?  
Pourquoi? Mokona!»  
« Je pense » intervint Shaolan  
« Qu'il ne voulait pas que notre amitié se fâne.  
Il ne voulait pas que nous ayons à choisir  
Lequel d'entre nous quatre allait mourir. »

« Shaolan » demanda Fye  
« Le tatouage, il a changé de taille? »  
« Oui, il a rétrécit  
Grâce au sacrifice de notre ami.  
Bientôt il disparaîtra  
C'est pour cela que je dois venger Mokona. »

« Bien dit! » s'exclama Kuro  
« Entrons dans ce château  
Et faisons passer un sale quart d'heure  
Au crétin de tout à l'heure. »  
« Hyuu! Hyuu! bien dit Kuro-puu!  
Il va regretter d'avoir tué notre manjuu. »

Toujours en larmes, la princesse Sakura  
Prit Mokona dans ses bras  
Et suivit ses compagnons.  
« Il faut tuer ce vieux con ! »  
Tous se retournèrent, étonnés  
De voir Sakura si vulgaire et déterminée.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent  
A l'entrée du château de pierre.  
Kuro entra le premier  
Avec Shaolan, bien décidés  
A venger la mort de Mokona.  
Ils étaient suivis par Fye et Sakura.

Dans la salle principale du palais  
Le vieil homme les attendait  
Avec un atout de taille.  
« Une plume! » s'exclama Fye.  
Mais l'autre avait déjà levé son bras  
Et dans un bruit sourd, quelqu'un tomba.

Auteur : Voilà mes amis, le chapitre 8!  
La suite devrait arriver très vite!  
Rendez-vous jeudi pour savoir  
Sur qui le crétin a exercé son pouvoir.


	9. L'affrontement

**L'affrontement**

« Sakura ! » cria Shaolan « Sakura ! »  
Le vieil homme relâcha son bras.  
La princesse était à terre ;  
Sa tête avait heurté une pierre  
Et un peu de sang s'écoulait  
Sur sa tempe, en dessous de la plaie.

« Tout va bien » dit Fye rassuré  
« Ce n'est pas profondément entaillé,  
Elle va bientôt se réveiller. »  
« Sauf si je la tue avant »  
Intervint le vieillard, l'air menaçant.  
Et Shaolan se retourna subitement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
« Non, vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
La malédiction est levée :  
Le prix a été payé.  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes encore ici  
Alors que toute cette histoire est finie… »

« Non, ce n'est pas fini ! »  
S'exclama Kurogané dans un cri.  
« Mokona a donné sa vie pour le gamin  
Et vous croyez vous en sortir comme ça, crétin ? »  
Le ninja s'élança  
En direction du dit baka.

Son sabre fendant l'air  
Il arriva à la vitesse de la lumière  
Sur l'ancêtre maléfique.  
Mais c'était sans compter la plume magique ;  
Une énorme vague d'énergie  
Déferla alors sur Kuropipi.

Il essaya tant bien que mal  
D'éviter cette puissante rafale  
Mais, à bout de forces et fourbu  
Il ne vit pas la boule d'énergie venue par au-dessus.  
Le ninja au tapis se releva  
Un peu chancelant « tu vas me payer ça ! »

Plus déterminé que jamais  
Kurogané s'était élancé.  
Shaolan l'avait suivi  
Afin d'ôter la vie  
A la cause de leurs soucis :  
Celui qui avait tué Mokona Modoki.

Mais la plume était trop puissante  
Pour être combattue séance tenante  
Avec pour seuls outils  
Hi-èn et Sôhi.  
C'est en faisant ce constat  
Que Fye décida d'aller au combat.

« Ecoutez-moi !  
Si on ne se synchronise pas  
Nous n'arriverons pas à battre ce vieux fou.  
J'ai un plan : rapprochez-vous. »  
Et il expliqua sa stratégie  
A ses deux amis.

« Alors, vous déclarez forfait ? »  
Ironisait le propriétaire du palais.  
« Je commence à m'impatienter. »  
Il s'apprêtait à lancer  
Une nouvelle rafale d'énergie  
Lorsqu'il vit Fye au-dessus de lui.

Réajustant son tir, le crétin  
Leva son bras et visa le magicien  
Qui se trouva emprisonné  
Dans une boule d'énergie concentrée.  
Et pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur  
Le vieil homme savourait son bonheur.

Auteur : Voilà pour vous le chapitre 9 (à l'heure en plus ) ... Et à partir de maintenant les nouveaux chapitres de Malédiction seront publiés le samedi, tout comme ceux de Fatigue (hélas, pour cause de reprise de cours...)  
A samedi donc


	10. La fin d'un règne

**La fin d'un règne.**

Mais dans son euphorie  
Le vieil homme n'avait pas compris  
Que cette attaque était une ruse.  
Et pendant qu'en toute insouciance il s'amuse  
Shaolan et Kurogané, dans un même élan  
S'élançaient vers lui en courant.

C'est dans un mouvement très artistique  
Que deux lames transpercèrent le vieux tyrannique :  
Shaolan et Kurogané  
En même temps avaient frappé  
Mettant ainsi fin  
Au règne de ce moins que rien.

La boule d'énergie concentrée  
Qui retenait Fye prisonnier  
Disparut d'un coup  
Et le magicien atterrit à genoux  
Sur les durs pavés  
De la grande salle du palais.

Se relevant doucement  
Après ce choc violent  
Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit  
Sur son corps encore meurtri  
Quatre mains l'aider à tenir debout :  
Celles de Shaolan et Kuro-puu.

« Est-ce que ça va? »  
Demanda Kuro-sama.  
« Juste un peu sonné,  
Mais je suis content : notre plan a marché. »  
« Oui, grâce à vous »  
Dit Shaolan « Merci beaucoup »

Derrière eux  
Près du trône du vieux  
La plume enfin libérée  
Illuminait la pièce d'une rassurante clarté.  
Et Shaolan s'approcha  
Du fragment de mémoire de Sakura.

L'objet magique flottant entre ses bras  
Il se dirigea vers Sakura.  
La plume retrouva sa place, ramenant ainsi  
Un précieux souvenir à la princesse endormie.  
Puis Shaolan prit Mokona dans ses bras,  
Le serra fort contre lui et pleura.

Leurs regards un peu embués eux aussi,  
Fye et Kurogané regardaient leur ami  
Déverser une part de la tristesse  
Qui l'occupait sans cesse.  
C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva  
Et Shaolan sursauta.

« Navré pour votre ami »  
C'est ce que la voix avait dit.  
Shaolan s'était redressé  
Assez surexcité  
D'entendre une nouvelle fois  
Résonner cette étrange voix.

« Qui êtes-vous? » tonna Kurogané.  
« L'ancien roi de ce palais »  
« Flûte, flûte, flûte et re-flûte! » chuchotait l'archéologue.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, Shaolan? » demanda Fye, coupant son monologue.  
« J'ai déjà entendu cette voix  
Mais je ne me souviens plus de l'endroit. »

La voix dit « J'ai aidé ce garçon  
A sortir de sa prison. »  
« Alors c'était vous! »  
Dit Shaolan d'un coup  
« La voix dans le cachot...  
Et moi qui croyais devenir barjot! »

« Encore une fois » la voix reprit  
« Je suis navré pour votre ami.  
Moi-même n'étant plus vivant  
Je sais qu'il ne peut en être autrement :  
Une fois mort, on ne revient pas parmi les vivants. »  
Ces paroles provoquèrent un silence pesant.

Shaolan, Fye et Kurogané  
En train de regarder leurs pieds  
Se sentaient découragés et en colère.  
De part et d'autre, des larmes coulèrent.  
Et au bout d'un quart d'heure,  
On entendit : « Pourquoi tout le monde pleure? »

Auteur : Voilà un chapitre 10 bien long où il ne se passe pas grand' chose je vous l'accorde, mais qui était nécessaire pour la suite de la narration. Bonne lecture et à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 11...On se rapproche de la fin de cette fic!

Puddlegum (ou Quatre8ss): Hyuu ! Bonjour à tous lecteurs, vous devez vous demander mais qui c'est celle là? Je suis une touille marais, et plus précisément LA touille marais de MuZuN et je squatte ce chapitre pour lui dire un grand merci. Arigato pour ce chapitre ô toi ma Ripitchip d'Amùur ! (tu vois que je n'ai pas honte de le dire devant tout le monde ! ) Allez je m'en vais avant qu'elle ne revienne, et vous lecteurs laissez lui plein de reviews please, elle sera très heureuse et moi aussi! Bye.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« Mokona ! » crièrent en chœur  
Nos trois amis encore en pleurs.  
Shaolan, un peu perturbé, le souleva.  
« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »  
Et Mokona super content  
Expliqua tout depuis le commencement.

« Mokona s'est sacrifié avant  
Parce qu'il savait ne mourrait pas vraiment  
C'est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona, tu sais  
Yuuko appelle ça : la résurrection instantanée !  
Maintenant Mokona est de nouveau là  
Alors arrêtez de pleurer comme ça ! »

« Sale manjuu » grogna Kuro-tan  
« Tu as fait pleurer Shaolan  
Avec toutes tes conneries. »  
« Ce n'est pas le seul, n'est-ce pas Kuropipi ? »  
Ajouta Fye en souriant  
« Et je dois dire que j'ai craqué également. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, foutu magicien ?  
C'est qui le premier de nous deux qui a chialé, hein ? »  
« Ah là là ! Kuro-sama est énervé ! »  
« Il ne faut pas faire mal à Fye, Kurogané ! »  
Criait Mokona  
Juste à côté de Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Demanda la princesse en train d'émerger  
« Mo…Mokona ! »  
« Eh oui c'est Mokona ! »  
« Ah, je suis contente ! J'étais triste, tu sais ça ? »  
« Oui… Mais il ne faut pas serrer Mokona comme ça ! »

« Princesse » demanda Shaolan « vous allez bien ? »  
« Oui » Et elle lui tendit la main  
« Tu m'aides ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
Il prit sa main en rougissant.  
« Shaolan-kun, le tatouage est parti ? »  
« Je pense que oui. »

« Hum » intervint Fye « il faut vérifier ça »  
Il s'approcha de Shaolan et l'attrapa.  
« Fye-san, qu'est-ce que… ? »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je regarde juste un peu. »  
Il se baissa et souleva le bas du pantalon  
Sous les regards de ses compagnons.

« Hyuu ! Shaolan est tatoué !  
Il y en a un peu qui est resté ! »  
« C'est normal » intervint la voix  
« Chaque malédiction, à chaque fois  
Laisse une trace qui ne s'en va pas. »  
Mokona se rapprocha.

« Shaolan est très sexy comme ça ! »  
Et à son tour Sakura se pencha  
« C'est vrai que c'est mignon ! »  
« Mouais » dit Kurogané, bougon  
« C'est un dessin sur la cheville, c'est tout. »  
« Mokona a compris : Kurogané est jaloux ! »

« De quoi? » hurla le ninja  
« Qui est jaloux de quoi? »  
Et c'est le sabre à la main  
Que Kurogané poursuivit avec entrain  
Le Mokona fraîchement ressucité  
Qui n'allait pas tarder à re-trépasser.

« C'est vrai que ça te va bien, c'est joli ! »  
Dit Fye à Shaolan qui s'était accroupi.  
« Vous croyez vraiment? » demanda-t-il anxieux.  
« Oui! » cria Sakura, des étincelles dans les yeux  
« Ca vous rend encore plus mignon, oui!  
Et..euh...qu'est-ce que...j'ai dit? »

Rouge comme une tomate, Sakura  
Partit pour sauver Mokona  
Avant que Shaolan n'ait eu le temps  
De réagir à ses arguments.  
Fye, dans son coin, souriait  
Tandis que Shaolan songeait :

_Je ne suis pas sûr, mais finalement  
Après avoir vécu tous ces évènements,  
Une chose est apparue clairement.  
Et même si je ne dirai pas ça tout le temps  
Je peux au moins le penser maintenant :  
Les malédictions, ça a du bon de temps en temps_.

**--- F I N ---**

Auteur : snif c'est finiii ! snif, je voulais encore écrire des rimes moi! snif...c'est la première fois que je termine une fic j'ai l'impression d'abandonner quelque chose...snif...reviews pleease...snif... lol


End file.
